Confessional Rankings
Note: I'm aware this list is horrible and unwieldly, and it will be changed to a table in the future, but as the seasons are currently being added, it is easiest to change in this form. Seasons included: 3, 4, 5, 6, 11, 12 Italicized names ''are those who never made the team. 43 – Kelsey (S11 Rookie) ''41 – Karissa Lynae 39 – Taylor BreAnn 38 – Lauren (S12 Rookie) 37 – Savannah 36 – Kalyssa 36 – Mackenzie Lee 33 – Brennan 33 – Kalli Fullerton 31 – Ashley Kelly 31 – Tasha 30 – Christina 30'' – Rachel Buckmaster'' 29'' – Courtney Cook 28 – Brandi Kilby ''27 – Kaime O'Teter 26 – Angela Rena 26'' – Celinda'' 25 – Brooke Sorensen 24 – Alexandria 23 – Alyssa Sarasani 23 – Sunni Cranfill 23 – Tara 22 – Brittney Schram 21 – Jinelle Esther 21 – Stephanie Heymann 21 – Kyndall 21 – Miranda 20 – Amy A. 20 – Ashton Torres 20 – Jacqueline Bob 19 – Ashley Burandt 19 – Grace Lee Sells 19 – Keyra 19 – Mia Greenhouse 18 – Cassie Trammell 18 – Jordan Chanley 18 – Maddie (S11 Rookie) 18 – Rachel 18 – Taryn 17 – Ann Lux 17 – Brianna 17 – Elizabeth Reuter 17 – Gina 17 – KaShara 17 – Kenley Minchew 16 – Jordyn Ketchum 16 – Lacey (S12 Finalist) 15 – Briana B. 15 – Cathleen Williams 15 – Emily (S8/11 TCC) 15 - Madeline (S13 Rookie) 15 - Maggie 14'' – Crystal Trevino 14 – Erin 14 – Joannah Liad 13 – Emma Mary 13 – Kelsi Reich 13 – Whitney (S11 TCC)'' 12 – Holly P. 12 – Ika Irene 12 – Katelynn (S12 Finalist) 12 – ''[[Lacey Minchew|''Lacey Minchew]] 12 – Lauren Gibler 12 – Sydney Durso 11 – Alex Hermes 11 – Alyssa Torres 11 – Heather O. 11 – Meagan Flaherty 11 – Stephanie Nicole 10 – Alexandra (S14 TCC) 10 – Ally Traylor 10 – Dayton 10 – Jackie (S11 TCC) 10 – Jenna Lene 10 – Kaitlin Ilseng 10 – Meagan McVay 10 – Olivia Stevanovski 10 – Sasha Agent 9 – Allie (S11 Rookie) 9 – Bethany 9 – Jordan Baum 9 – Lauren Williams 9 – Paula Tabares 9 – Whitney Isleib 9 – Yuko 8 – ''Amy Reese 8 – Kaitlin LeGrand ''8 – Katie (S11 Semifinalist) 8 – Malia Morales 8 – Mandy 8 – Molly 8 – Nicole Bulcher 8 – Sheridan 8 – Tia Williams 7 – Amber Lea 7 – Cersten 7 – Evan Anderson 7 – Heather H. 7 – Kamilah Brett 7 – Katelynn Johnson 7 – Kelli (S11 Rookie) 7 – Lexie 7 – Mandy Correa 7 – ''[[Margaret Martinez|''Margaret Martinez]] 7 – Royesha 6 – Alexis 6 – Brittany (S6 Finalist) 6 – Brittany D'Alesandro 6 – Jennifer McMahon 6 – Justine Phillips 6 – Kathryn Dunn 6 – Katie Schouten 6 – Leah Parker 6 – Meredith Oden 6 – Milan 6 – Sarah Gourley 6 – Stephanie (S10 Rookie) 6 – Zoe Szekeres 5 – Cathie Gonzalez 5 – Colleen Meghan 5 – Jaymie Rae Hunt 5 – Jenna Allison 5 – Jennifer Kathryn 5 – Kat (S10 Rookie) 5 – Kate (S12 Prelims) 5 – Lauren Castillo 5 – Marie Lynne 5 – Megan Martinez 5 – Melissa Kellerman 5 – Miranda Parker 5 – Nina Marie 4 – Abigail Klein 4 – Brittany Evans 4 – Candace Cook 4 – Cary (S12 Semifinalist) 4 – Haley Hoffman 4 – Jessika 4 – Kelsey Lauren 4 – Khalyn 4 – Kylee 4 – Madisyn (S12 Prelims) 4 – Megan Fox 4 – Selina 4 – Trisha Trevino 4 – Veronica Ann 3 – Alex Benvenuto 3 – Caila 3 – Elizabeth Perry 3 – Holly Arielle 3 – Jennifer Hernandez 3 – Lacey (S9 Rookie) 3 – Lindsey (S11 TCC) 3 – Meagan Sharp 3 – Meghan Michelle 3 – Michelle Keys 3 – Miranda (S6 Finalist) 3 – Nicole Hamilton 3 – Simone 3 – Stefani Peterson 3 – Tobie Percival 2 – Carrie Stilwell 2 – Christina Marie 2 – Hillary Hoffman 2 – Jacie Veronica 2 – Jamie (S6 Finalist) 2 – Kali Hoffman 2 – Kristin Hager 2 – Makenzi Swicegood 2 – Megan (S10 Rookie) 2 – Raylee 2 – Rebecca Lynn 1 – Amelia Bren 1 – Amy L. 1 – Carmen Butler 1 – Erica Jenkins 1 – Jaclyn 1 – Jasmin (S13 TCC) 1 – Jessica Marie 1 – [[Julia (S14 TCC)|''Julia (S14 TCC)]] 1 – Kandi Harris 1 – Katy Marie 1 – Leah Mullinax 1 – [[Madi (S13 Semifinalist)|''Madi (S13 Semifinalist)]] 1 – Melissa (S9 Rookie) 1 – Robin 1 – Sarah Clay 1 – Tess 1 – Vanessa Jenkins 0 – Alexandra Caroline 0 – Amy T. 0 – Andrea Rogers 0 – Carey DePasquale 0 – Cassie Kathleen 0 – Chantel 0 – Claire 0 – Danielle Marie 0 – Dara McFarlane 0 – Deryn Derbigny 0 – Erica (S9 Rookie) 0 – Julie Jacobs 0 – Kelly Jo Stauffacher 0 – Kristen Gauthier 0 – Michelle Mozek 0 – Ryan Ray Category:Lists